SHORT FIC HAMERON SIN LUZ
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Justo después de la inesperada alerta de encierro en el PPTH, Allison Cameron y Gregory House se encuentran en los pasillos del hospital.


**SHORT FIC HAMERON: "SIN LUZ"**

_**Este relato va dedicado a cuatro hameronianas persistentes. En primer lugar, a Gadi porque, mal que me pese, en su momento no salió nada digno con que agasajarla en su aniversario. Más vale tarde, ¿no?. A Yami y a Patriham, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, chicas!. Y finalmente, a Lucy, te prometí por FB que te escribiría un fic y, bueno, aquí lo tienes. Un abrazo a todas.**_

**Alguien tocó la puerta: "La emergencia ha acabado". Sin querer, presa del nerviosismo, me agarré aún más a Chase. Era evidente; la camilla era demasiado pequeña. No estaba hecha para tales menesteres. **

**Tengo que irme – le dije. No creo que él tampoco esperara nada en el después. Se limitó a asentir brevemente. **

**Observé cómo se levantó y, a medio vestir, buscó un bolígrafo y garabateó su nombre donde correspondía para después dejar el sobre en el mismo sitio. Me miró mientras me abrochaba el sostén pero no dijo nada.**

**Gracias – dije, a modo de despedida, besándolo en la mejilla.**

**Ha estado bien – sonrió con un cierto gesto de nostalgia -. Fue estupendo volver a verte – corrigió al instante, pensando en que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea rememorar viejos tiempos de forma tan milimétrica.**

**Sí – dije yo, en tanto me abotonaba la blusa y me ponía el jersey de cuello alto – Pensé que me costaría más venir aquí… - reflexioné de viva voz -. Mañana tomo un vuelo a Sacramento – informé para cambiar de tema.**

**¿A casa de tus padres? – preguntó Robert nada más que por seguir manteniendo la conversación.**

**Voy a ver a la familia y por trabajo. Tengo una entrevista con el jefe de personal del Sutter Medical Center.**

**Ah – dijo, con sorpresa, el que acababa de convertirse en mi ex marido.**

**Necesito romper con todo y cambiar de aires. Tu rúbrica era lo único que me faltaba para zarpar – tal vez así se pudiera explicar que me hubiera atrevido a entregársela en persona, sin estúpidos intermediarios que, para colmo de males, se llevaban comisión por destrozar vidas.**

**Nos llamamos – determinó Chase. En ese instante supe que nuestra futura e inexistente relación se fundamentaría en un hilo telefónico. Chase no podía quererme si no podía amarme. Demasiado dolor nos separaba. Sufríamos mutuamente y la herida abierta era demasiado reciente y profunda.**

**Quité el pestillo de la consulta 1 y salí. El vestíbulo ofrecía un aspecto inusual, pese al levantamiento de la cuarentena, la iluminación era bastante tenue y el personal no había vuelto a sus puestos. Silencio. Demasiado silencio.**

**Eché la vista hacia la gran puerta de salida. Tampoco había rastro alguno de actividad en la entrada. Aventuré que los noticieros habrían dado cuenta de la situación en el PPTH para que los eventuales enfermos eligieran otras rutas de curación. Consulté el reloj. La esfera de mi Lotus indicaba las 4.15 de la madrugada. A decir verdad, no me apetecía nada volver a mi hotel a esas horas. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de deshacer mi bolso de viaje, y concluí que ni siquiera merecía la pena. No necesitaba dormir. El cuerpo me pedía darme una ducha templada, para quitar el sabor del recuerdo en mi piel, y un consomé bien caliente. **

**Pensé en ir a la cafetería del hospital pero esa idea se fue de mi cabeza tan pronto como llegó. Gran parte de los médicos y enfermeras se habrían quedado bloqueados allí. Lo último que quería era tener que hacer frente a una batería de preguntas del tipo, "¿Cómo tú por aquí?".**

**Miré el ascensor y dudé por unos instantes. Aunque tuve la tentación de tomarlo en un primer impulso, me dije que no era la mejor idea. Después de todo, acabábamos de salir de una situación anómala. Era más que posible que no fuera del todo seguro.**

**El sonido de los tacones arañando las escaleras tampoco me gustaba. Pero no me detuve. Un piso. El segundo. Otro más. Parada y fonda en el siguiente. El largo pasillo que conducía al departamento de diagnosis también parecía desdibujarse. Sus contornos se adivinaban confusos e incluso parecía más estrecho de lo habitual. **

**Emboqué la esquina con la impresión incierta de que acabaría engullida por sus aristas. Pero no. De nuevo un corredor demasiado vacío. O no tanto. Una figura tan difusa como el lugar venía a mí a cara contraría, por el otro lado de la planta. Pero aun sin verle le adiviné. El arrastrar de sus pies, que chirriaban al contacto con el suelo, me dio la pista de su estado de ánimo. Estoy segura de que él me vio al instante porque levantó la vista con el solo propósito de clavarme la mirada y, a pesar de que nos separaban unos cuantos metros, percibí sus pupilas inquisitivas, curiosas, inoportunas, maliciosas.**

**¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el cojo, como siempre, directo al grano.**

**Vine a traer los papeles del divorcio a Chase – contesté. Para qué iba a mentir si tarde o temprano acabaría por enterarse.**

**Hay correo y abogados – replicó sin segundas intenciones – El tuyo debe estar encantado de la vida. Cobra por no hacer nada.**

**Ya – repuse yo al tiempo que me atusaba la melena rubia en un gesto absolutamente inconsciente que, sin embargo, fue mi error. La expresión de su cara cambió y yo me supe inmediatamente descubierta. En esta ocasión no tuvo que hacer de espía. Sabía perfectamente lo que había estado haciendo y con quién.**

**¿Pasas? – me invitó, a la vez que abría la puerta de cristal. Nada de comentarios mordaces o fuera de tono. Se limitó a dejarme entrar para después correr las cortinas y echar la llave.**

**¿No esperas a la gente? – interrogué completamente desconcertada.**

**Se han ido a casa…Merecen un descanso, llevamos diez horas aquí sin nada mejor que hacer que mirarnos las caras. **

**¿Y tú no te marchas? – continué el tercer grado al observar un ligero titubeo en su voz.**

**Mi casa es un galimatías, sigo con Wilson – aclaró incómodo - ¿Quieres un café?**

**Sí, gracias – acepté su invitación mientras me sentaba en la silla más cercana a su escritorio, aunque seguía sin comprender nada. ¿No estaba para nadie excepto para mí?**

**Se mantuvo de pie, frente a la cafetera y aclaró unas tazas en el fregadero de la oficina. Cuando estuvo listo, él mismo las trajo en dos turnos y las dejó en la mesa. Luego, se hizo con una linterna y la encendió, poniéndola de pie para que hiciera las veces de improvisada lamparita.**

**Las pilas son del consolador de Cuddy – bromeó bajando la voz y haciendo una mueca mientras señalaba el haz de luz. **

**Cuddy está con Lucas, House – jugaba con fuego y podía quemarse. **

**Las viejas costumbres son eso y por eso se mantienen. Y hablando de costumbres, media bolsita de azúcar, ¿verdad? – dijo entregándome una cucharilla.**

**Aha – jamás pensé que House pudiera acordarse de esas minucias. Le miré y sonreí, ése detalle me agradó. Él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras se acomodaba frente a mí, al otro lado del robusto tablero.**

**¿Y? – preguntó lacónico, como si supiera que no hacía falta añadir nada más. En efecto, así era.**

**No debería contarte nada. Chase aún trabaja contigo – previne.**

**Cualquier información que me des no saldrá de aquí, ni tampoco será utilizada como arma de guerra – aseguró él.**

**¿Por qué tendría que creerte? – escudriñé ansiosa.**

**Porque no es el día más apropiado – contestó misterioso.**

**¿Dónde has estado durante el encierro? – curioseé un poco.**

**En la primera habitación que encontré. He compartido con un hombre el último día de su vida – precisó.**

**No es la primera vez que ves morir a un enfermo – dije en voz baja, como restándole importancia a la cuestión, para después darle un sorbo al café. Pero para él sí fue significativo. Cuando volvimos a cruzar las miradas me di cuenta de que la suya se empañaba.**

**Cierto, no es la primera vez – apostilló componiéndose, consciente de que se había abierto una grieta de vulnerabilidad en su alma de granito ante otro ser humano distinto a él - . ¿Y si te dijera que ese hombre murió por mi culpa?**

**¿Mala praxis? – era la hipótesis más fácil cuando se trataba de House.**

**Deseché su caso – dijo con un movimiento de cabeza.**

**No puedes encargarte de todo – le recordé, para intentar minimizar su mala conciencia.**

**Antes de que tú trabajaras aquí, antes de que trabajaras para mí, ¿Sabes cómo solía seleccionar a los enfermos que trataba?**

**No me lo puedo imaginar – respondí temiéndome lo peor.**

**No siempre sucedía así pero, más de una vez, solía meter los expedientes en un portafolios que llenaba hasta hacerlo reventar y me los llevaba a casa – abrió el cajón y sacó una botella de Four Roses. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con un frasco de ibuprofeno y echó dos cápsulas en su mano.**

**House…- comencé a protestar pero me interrumpió.**

**Tranquila. Ya sé que las pastis y la priva no se llevan nada bien. Pero hoy tendrán que hacer el esfuerzo – comprendí dos cosas: Que la pierna le dolía lo indecible y que necesitaba acudir al alcohol para contarme su secreto.**

**¿Qué hacías? – pregunté inquieta.**

**Nunca sabía sus nombres – dijo él – Ni de los pacientes ni de las prostitutas a las que hacía elegir entre las muchas carpetas de colores. "Ahí tienes el arcoíris, cariño. Es como un juego de magia", les decía para animarlas. Se tomaban una copa y escogían una historia al azar y eso suponía la vida para un anónimo y la diversión para mí.**

**No comprendo …- dije totalmente despistada.**

**Numeraba las historias clínicas con las posturas del kamasutra – admitió avergonzado – Pero sólo cuando estaba un poco pasado de whisky.**

**¿Y ellas no sabían de qué se trataba? – interrogué seria.**

**No. Se limitaban a cumplir el manual. No hubiera sido justo cargar responsabilidades sobre cualquier desconocida. – explicó coherente para después soltar una de las suyas -. Además, no podía ser desconsiderado con alguien que me iba a quitar el estrés de una zona tan sensible.**

**El miedo es libre – concluí – Las elecciones nunca son fáciles.**

**¿Como las tuyas? – tomó posición de ataque.**

**Tengo una entrevista de trabajo pasado mañana en California. Aún no sé si aceptaré – lo cierto era que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.**

**El tipo no me reprochó mi falta de interés – dijo House – Un simple dolor de muelas no llama la atención de nadie.**

**De nadie que no seas tú, ¿me equivoco? – dije mientras me tomé la libertad de jugar con la famosa pelotita naranja.**

**Adivina …- me retó el doctor.**

**Cardiopatía que no detectaron hasta que el paciente sufrió una serie de infartos masivos – diagnostiqué, a la buena de Dios, sólo porque, conociendo a House, ésa patología era la única posible. **

**Los muy imbéciles le mandaron al dentista y la cagaron. Y sólo se dieron cuenta cuando tuvieron que echar mano al desfibrilador.**

**Y si no hubiera sido él, habría sido otro, los médicos son humanos y se equivocan – apuntillé y me gané su expresión más incrédula. Porque sí, por fin, después de mucho vacilar, había acabado por aceptar la mayor.**

**No pudo despedirse de su familia – reveló House, mordiéndose los labios.**

**Se levantó para servirse otro café y de paso rellenar el mío. En ese momento me di cuenta. Supe que había visto los ojos de la nada en la mirada perdida de aquel moribundo. Que por alguna razón, había adivinado su futuro. Se lo dije cuando se sentó.**

**No temas. A ti no te pasará lo mismo.**

**No estoy yo tan seguro. Que yo sepa, hasta la fecha, no tengo el don de la inmortalidad.**

**Todos morimos, es verdad. Pero tú no te quedarás solo – lo afirmé de una manera rotunda. Tanto que un clic chascó en mi cerebro y tuve la certeza, la certeza absoluta e implacable, de haber adquirido un compromiso que, sin embargo, esperaba no tener que cumplir. Al menos no demasiado pronto.**

**Nos ventilamos dos cafeteras antes de dejar de hablar. Ambos estábamos agotados. Por lo que nos contamos y por lo que dejamos de contar. El doctor apagó la linterna y se acomodó en su butaca. Sólo entonces se atrevió a acariciar mi mano, cuando estaba completamente seguro de que no podía verle con claridad. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron buscando el cariño más puro, aquel que no rinde cuentas porque nada debe. **

**Así de simple.**

**Con las almas tranquilas. **

**Sin rencores. **

**Con los deberes cumplidos.**

**Sin luz…**

**FIN**


End file.
